<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number by yvchann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812359">Wrong Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann'>yvchann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shape Shifter Junhee, Shapeshifting, Smut, Sub Donghun, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Junhee, Witch Donghun, blowjob, bottom donghun, dom junhee, not proof read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghun is sick of dating going no where for him, so he attempts to summon a tentacle monster.</p><p>This doesn't quite work.</p><p>But still somehow does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon (mentioned), Lee Donghun/Monster, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I have no idea how I ended up writing tentacle porn but here we are. </p><p>Hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Donghun's date had asked him earlier in the day “What are you doing this evening?”, he didn’t quite know how to answer. Straight up saying “Oh, i’m summoning a tentacle monster because by the way, i'm a witch!” didn’t seem like it would fly very well. He wasn’t exactly <i>thrilled</i> about having to do this, he’d much rather just find himself a significant other than go through the tiring process of summoning a how-ever-many pound tentacle monster to fill him up. </p><p>Being a witch had many, <i>many</i> benefits, however one of the massive downsides was having to tell his partners about his magic, because 99% of the time they would assume he was off his head. Countless promising relationships down the drain simply because the idea of magic was so unbelievable to them. If he was anything like he was a few years ago, he could easily just curse them as payback for wasting his time, but he feels like Byeongkwan would have something to say about that. </p><p>Byeongkwan was Donghun’s “boss” in a way, which was highly insulting since he was younger than he was. Since he was known for… ‘misusing’ his magic, he had been assigned another witch to watch over his actions. This kind of threw a spanner in his plans, careful planning was required as to not get caught by his babysitter. And so here he sat in their shared empty apartment, book in hand, trying to find the right page to summon the stupid monster. Byeongkwan should be gone for around 3 hours, visiting his boyfriend (also a witch..) Sehyoon, so he shouldn’t need to rush around too much. </p><p>He held his wand in on hand and the book in the other, page 99 as he had remembered from last time. He read out the spell, stumbling over his words the first few attempts, and with a rather dramatic puff of smoke…</p><p>Nothing. Had he read the spell wrong? He looked back in the book, eyes scanning over the lines approximately 50 times with eyebrows scrunched together.</p><p>“What are you doing?” A strange voice sounds behind him and Donghun, caught off guard, obviously screams as loud as he can. “Woah woah woah… What are you screaming for? <i>You</i> summoned me, I should be screaming, not you..” </p><p>“I- what- i- <i>What?</i> I didn’t summon you? I- “ He looks back in the book, looks at the spell he has just cast. He got his pages wrong. “Oh.. I made a mistake..” </p><p>“You’re a witch, you should know how to use the correct spells by now.” The, annoyingly handsome, man comes closer, taking the book out of Donghun’s hands and looks in it. “What were you trying to summon anyway?” Donghun mumbles something that vaguely sounds like “A tentacle monster..” humiliation practically stealing his voice like a sea witch.  “Mmm.. Well you kind of got it right..”</p><p>“You’re a human though..” Donghun looks him up and down. Yup. Very far from a slimy tentacle monster. </p><p>“I’m a shapeshifter, I can be anything you want” The man pauses for a moment. “Wait.. What did you summon me for..?” </p><p>Donghun's face burns red, letting himself fall back on the sofa with a groan. Here we go. “Sex..” He says quietly. “I’m sorry, this is the most humiliating thing that’s happened to me.. You can just go..”</p><p>“I can’t go until I finish the task you summoned me for, you are literally a witch, you should know that.” Donghun buries his face in his hands, groaning again, much louder than before. “What’s your name then, I’m Junhee, might want to know that since you’ll be needing something to shout later.” Junhee sits himself down next to Donghun on the sofa, seemingly unbothered by the gigantic existential crisis the other is currently going through. They sit like that for a while, Junhee staring off into the living room while Donghun practically wails into the sofa cushions, before finally sitting up and facing Junhee.</p><p>“So.. Let me get this straight.. We <i>have</i> to have sex for you to be able to leave? I can’t just give you a different task?” Junhee shakes his head. “Why not?”</p><p>“You summoned me here with that task in mind and so that’s the task i'm bound to. This wouldn’t be an issue if you could just read your damn book” Donghun’s jaw drops. </p><p>“Hey! Uncalled for.. I was in a rush..” Donghun sits quietly for a moment. “I was in a rush… I was in a rush! I only have like 3 hours until my roommate comes back.. We need to hurry up” He promptly stands up and starts pulling his sweater off, causing Junhee to stand up as well. </p><p>“Slow down.. You don’t need to rush that much..” He takes hold of the sweater, batting away Donghun’s hands and takes the item of clothing off himself. He notices the way Donghun is looking at him, face full of confusion. “You summoned me to help.. Don’t look at me like that” He starts taking off Donghun’s shorts and boxers, swiftly removing them and throwing them across the room. “Shouldn’t we go to a bedroom?” Donghun doesn’t answer, instead just takes Junhee’s hand and pulls him off to his bedroom. He throws himself down onto the bed the second he gets into the room.</p><p>“Hurry up..” </p><p>“Already begging? This is gonna be fun..” Junhee makes quick work of his own clothing, leaving Donghun practically salivating like a dog at his body. “Oh yeah, how do you want me?”<br/>
“Huh..?”</p><p>“How do you want me? You know, what form..” Junhee waits patiently for the other to answer. </p><p>“I… Can you..” He feels shy with Junhee just starting, waiting for his response. “Can you.. Tentacles.. Can you.. Can you have them.. Tentacles I mean..” He flushes upon hearing the other man laugh.</p><p>“Of course I can.. Do you want me to change completely or just have tentacles?” </p><p>“Just tentacles..” There’s no way Donghun could tell him to change completely, the man in front of him was a piece of art, it’d be a waste. “Uhm.. how will you do that..?”</p><p>“They come from my back.. Is that okay?” </p><p>“Yeah..” </p><p>“Okay.. uhh” Junhee sits down on the end of the bed. “Ready..?” He waits for the other to nod before closing his eyes and focusing. A slight glow appears from behind the boy and Donghun notices long small tendrils form from his back and start to grow outwards. It’s not long before larger tentacles start to join,growing and growing and growing, seemingly filling the air around them. They come closer to Donghun, whose jaw is almost on the bed below him, hovering close to his body but not touching. “You need to give permission..” </p><p>“Ah.. Uhm.. You can touch me..” Donghun consents, his voice soft as if speaking any louder would scare the tentacles around him. In an instant they rush around his body, wrapping themselves around his ankles and wrists, a larger one holding him by the torso as they slowly lift him into the air. Donghun lets out a yelp as he's raised up, eyes wide. </p><p>“If you want to come down then just say.. They will listen to you..” Donghun nods but doesn’t tell them to put him down, just watches as they run over his body carefully, exploring him. The tentacles wrapped around his ankles slowly pull his legs apart, pushing them until his knees are bent, exposing him to the air. Junhee moves himself closer, resting his hands on the insides of Donghun's thighs. “Is it okay if I taste you?” Donghun almost coughs a lung out, caught off guard by the boy's request, quickly nodding through his spluttering. He watches as Junhee leans in close, pressing a quick kiss to his thigh before wasting no time in eating him out. He leans in and licks one big stripe over his hole, doing this a few times before letting his tongue push in just slightly. Donghun choked above him.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” The smirk on Junhee's face is just <i>sinful</i> and Donghun wants nothing more than to wipe it off his face. Instead he settles for nodding and shamefully begging him to get back to work. Junhee shakes his head with a small chuckle before leaning back in and opening the other boy up on his tongue.<br/>
It really doesn’t take much longer until Donghun is panting like a dog, begging for something bigger to fuck him. The second Junhee pulls away, he feels a small slimy appendage rub slightly over his hold before adding pressure. He gasps sharply as it breaches him, fucking him shallowly over and over before leaving his body completely. He lets out a small growl, wanting to just be full already. </p><p>“Ah ah.. Be patient..” Junhee says teasingly and Donghun wants to kick him in the head.. But once again, he can’t so he settles for whining.</p><p>“Please… please please I need it.. Just wanna be full..” He wiggles the best he can in the grasp of the tentacle, which isn’t very good, trying to get Junhee to just <i>do something</i>. He feels something bigger slide across his inner thigh, looking down he finds it’s another tentacle, much <i>much</i> bigger than the one before. “Please please! Please I want it so bad..” The appendage rubs over his hole like the last one did, carefully adding pressure until the tip slips in, causing Donghun to tense just slightly. He suddenly feels a smaller tentacle wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking him and helping him to relax against the intrusion. “Feels so good..” He can feel the bigger tentacle going deeper and deeper before halting, just sitting in him, waiting for him to give the all clear. He stays like that for a moment, just focusing on the pleasure coming from his dick, before he starts begging once again. “Oh god… please move.. Feel so full..” That’s all it takes for the tentacle to pull almost all the way out before slamming right back in, doing this over and over. Donghun’s mouth falls open, high pitched moans practically being punched out of him.</p><p>“That won’t do.. You’re being way too loud sweetheart.. “ Donghun feels himself being manhandled and before he can blink he's been flipped over, face right in front of Junhee’s dick. “Open up..” The other man has his hand on his jaw, cupping his face gently. Donghun opens his mouth, taking the other boy in all the way. He can barely focus on the task at hand, the pleasure overwhelming him completely, so he just lets the other boy fuck into his mouth. He feels so good, getting used like this. </p><p>The tentacle in his ass shifted just slightly, ramming itself right into Donghun's prostate and if he couldn’t focus before then he definitely couldn’t now, mind going fuzzy, overtaken by the pleasure he's receiving. He barely registers Junhee’s fingers in his hair, his groan from above him, his cum covering his face. He can’t think about anything but the tentacles, he can feel the other tentacles sliding over his skin, touching any part of his body they can get to, rubbing over his nipples, his stomach, his thighs. His vision went completely white as he reached his climax, mouth just hanging open with no noise escaping it. He cums all over the sheets below him, the tentacles don’t stop until he’s completely through his orgasm and the pleasure starts to turn into pain. </p><p>They slowly put him back down onto the bed, unwrapping themselves from his limbs and removing themselves from his body carefully. All he can do is melt into the sheets below him, panting quietly, all energy drained from his body. He’s almost asleep when he feels the other boy cleaning him up, his tentacles now gone. He closes his eyes again whilst the boy wipes the cum off his face. </p><p>“Thank you..” Donghun mumbles.</p><p>“What for..?” </p><p>“Cleaning me up.. You don’t have too..” </p><p>“It wouldn’t be right for me not to.. Did you enjoy yourself?” Donghun hums, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah.. it was nice..” </p><p>Junhee throws the cloth somewhere across the room and stands awkwardly next to the bed.</p><p>Donghun shoots up in bed, hearing a voice call from the living room.</p><p>“Donghun? Why are your shorts on the floor in the living room?” Donghun scrambles out of bed. </p><p>“Oh shit.. Oh shit oh shit, you have to go.. Oh fuck.. I didn’t even hear him come in.. You stay here” He whispers, spiralling into panic. He quickly grabs a pair of boxers from his drawers, haphazardly pulling them up his legs, almost falling flat on his face in the process. Exiting the room, he sees Byeongkwan holding up his pair of shorts, looking at them with disgust. </p><p>“Haha.. yeah uhm.. Just took them off, got warm, you know? Super hot..” </p><p>“...Hmm.. And who's that?” He points behind him.</p><p>Donghun spins around to see Junhee, standing very much naked in the doorway. </p><p>“I told you to stay in the room!” He groans, turning back around to Byeongkwan, trying to come up with an excuse. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Junhee” The man smiles at Byeongkwan. “I met Donghun today at a cafe, he spilled his coffee on me..” </p><p>“Donghun.. You’re so clumsy..” Byeongkwan shakes his head. “Well, I just came back to tell you that I'm going to be staying at Sehyoon’s for tonight, you didn’t answer your phone so I got worried.. Now I can see why you didn’t..” </p><p>Donghun laughs nervously “Oh okay then.. Sorry.. I’ll check my phone next time..” </p><p>“Next time..?” Both Junhee and Byeongkwan say in unison. Donghun just groans, spinning around and storming back into his room like a sulking child. </p><p>“Well.. I’ll be going, have fun dealing with that” Byeongkwan laughs before heading off to his room to grab some clothes. </p><p>Junhee heads back into the room with Donghun, chuckling when he sees him hiding under the covers. He sits down on the end of the bed, legs crossed, and pats Donghuns ass.</p><p>“So.. When Byeongkwan leaves, do you want to go for round two..?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>